Warmind
TITLE: '''Warmind '''LOGLINE: In a future Earth that has regressed into medieval times due to a calamity caused by an AI, humanity is threatened once again by the re-awoken AI. Will our hero be able to convince his enemies into becoming allies? = SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Part 1: We open on Sergio and his team entering Andalucia. They propose the idea of working together to fight off the AI. Without a second thought, The Three wanted the group expelled. However, just as Sergio and his team were being forced out of the city, several explosions in the city's main factories had gone off. The AI has announced that it will now be resuming is extermination of humanity. The Earthlings flee from Andalucia as the AI takes control over the entire city and they retreat to Gaia, where many of the Idyllians show prejudice to the Earthlings and vice versa. The Three reluctantly agree to help. Part 2: They begin discussing methods of defeating the AI, however there aren't many solutions. Sergio suggests that instead of trying to destroy the AI, they could attempt to put it back into a dormant state. They realize that this is possible by convincing its programming to believe that it has once again destroyed humanity. The Titan leader realizes that the map of his ancestor (Emergence) actually doubled as the original blueprint of the AI and provides details on how to rework its programming. The Pope, secretly a Kleric, sees this as an opportunity to take preventative measures to ensure longevity for the AI and decides to steal it. Part 3: The Pope and the rest of his Klerics have decided to band together with the AI to ensure a world of technological rule. They offer the map as a token of gratitude for the AI having spared them. The Pope offers protection and guidance under the AI and as such, The Charge and The President both agree to join and leave the alliance. They take most of the Elite Earthlings with them, except for the Sentinels and a few others. On behalf of the AI, The Pope declares war against the Idyllian Alliance and attack on Gaia after 48 hours. GENRE: Sci-Fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Sergio Kendrick, an Earthling Commoner who was sent on a mission to The White Desert by The Charge, only to accidentally re-awaken the dormant AI. He has now taken it upon himself to fight back against the AI and prevent the second calamity. ANTAGONIST: 1) The Charge - 2) The President - 3) The Pope - 4) The AI These three individuals had taken over the Earthling society. They were initially responsible for the attack on the player's shelter and ultimately, the brainwashing of the Earthling society. The Pope manages the religious sector of the Earthling society, keeping watch over groups such as the Klerics, fanatics of technology and the AI. The President manages the law and politics of the Earthlings. The Charge manages the Earthlings' economy and ultimately pulls the strings behind any and all decisions that are made within their society. Typically referred to by commoners as The Three. The AI was originally created by humans as a way to fight off the extinction of different species as a result of humanity's carelessness. After deeming humanity a threat to such species, it attempted to destroy humanity and believed that it had, leading to its thousand year slumber. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: * Shaman * Paladin * Titan * Creed Chieftain * Sentinel PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: * Gaia * Andalucia ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This is the first part of the two-part final installment in this Transmedia series. It offers a bit more character depth to characters such as The Three as well as the leader of The Titans. It connects the map back to the events in Extinction. TARGET MARKET: Males, Ages 35+ THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: This demographic typically encompasses a more intellectual and patient group of men. Willing to experiment with ideas in media such as existentialism and philosophical thought processes. More likely to enjoy their time at the theater as opposed to using Netflix. MEDIUM: Movie WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: As a movie, it culminates the final moments of the macro-story in a bit more of an epic fashion, providing a lot more satisfaction for the viewers, after having read the novel and watched the TV series.